Snowstalker's Death (October 13, 2018)
"Gru-hehehehaahh…" Waspinator let off a goofy chuckle as his insect optics showed him Inferno firing his missile launcher down at Cheetor's ground cover. "Ohhh, Wazzpinator sees good! Oh yes…" Waspinator issued off in what he was seeing, Cheetor was pin down, & he can't hit his target. "Neeeh-Neeehhh…NRruaghhh!" Waspinator was seen trying to lift up the heavy missile bomb from the Pred's weapon stash on the mountain which was not easy as he leap a bit until over the edge, and… "Oh no? GEERYYY-eeeeehhhh!" Waspinator yelped in being above the ground, but there was a weight difference as he plunge down so fast; not noticing a stripe white tiger on the edge. "Grruagh….Heeeh…Heeehhh?" Waspinator struggled to fly up a bit with the heavy weight until, he turns around to notice…a white tiger nearby. "Tiger-bot!" Waspinator issued off in seeing who was here, as the tiger growled before leaping up to swat at Waspinator, but missed. "GrruaghhhAArrrgh!" But then another tiger's growl was heard from above that did not come from the white tiger below, as Waspinator looked a ledge floor above to spot; another white tiger. "HEEEEY!" Waspinator moans off in complaining to seeing more then one white tiger was here; was was the meaning of this. "Your Half right, Predacon!" Tigatron issued off about Waspinator was only half correct on his being here, but on the wrong tiger on the spot; then leaps off the ledge. "Grruaughhhh!" Then Waspinator yelps as Tigatron was on top of him & climb up his strip insect behind. "GEEEeugh-NRRruaghhh!" Waspinator gone up & down to shake the white tiger off, but he pulled his antenna before…the missile bomb's engine ignited that flew them off. "Nrugh-Uurragh! Waspinator Can Not Fly!?" Waspinator issued off that he can't fly well with the rocket bomb he's carrying to Tigatron weighing him down & messing up his antenna. "Going To Crash!" He issued off what will happen as both he & Tigatron are bracing themselves on this wild ride. "NEEerugh…NERRAaarrrughhh-AAAarrrrraghhh!" As Waspinator was flying off, he lets go of the missile bomb as it was active while the wasp & tiger bot were diving down for a crash landing. "Crash!/GRruaghhh!/NRRRuaghhh!" Upon crashing, Waspinator yelped from hitting the ground while Tigatron leaped off to shake off the motion; but heard a noise to look up & soon fled before…mini-bombs were raining down by the crash site. "Boom-Boom, Boom-Boom…/Gruaaghh! GRRruaagh! GRUUOOOarughh!" Waspinator yelped from being bombarded by the Pred's own weapon that whack him around in each direction. "Was that Waspinator I just saw?" Manterror asked off in noticing what just happened nearby. "He & Terrorsaur are down, keep attacking the others!" Buzz Saw stated in knowing they have to keep fighting it off here. "HEYAH!/KICK!" Jackrabbit suddenly leaps out of hiding to deliver a spinning back drop kick right into Lazorbeak. "AARRrughh!" Lazorbeak yelped from that kick motion, as he spin around firing off shots not at the Maximals. "Boom-Boom!/GRUUAugh!/GRRAaugh!" Both Manterror & Buzz Saw were shot across the area & out of sight due to someone's misfiring. "Um, oops?" Lazorbeak lightly yelped in seeing he just caused two of their sides to drop in numbers. "Hey beaky! Guess what time it is…Kicking Time!" Mach Kick issued off to say this as they got the Pred in their sights. "Take this!" B'Boom issued off as the two were firing & hitting the enemy. "ARRRuaghhh!" Lazorbeak was knocked across the field after that one. Back by Cheetor's spot, his left shoulder still was sparking a bit from the battle damage he took, as he groans to stand up from his hiding spot before spotting…a familiar friend: Tigatron. "Way Cool….Big Cat!" Cheetor gave Tigatron a thumbs up for the excellent effort that helped them out by taking down Waspinator & giving them an opening chance. "Brizizizvhmm…/AAaahhh!?" Cheetor yelped from a surge coursing through his body, an Energon Buildup. "Beast Mode!" Cheetor called out to which he quickly transformed back into his Beast Mode state that shield him from Energon Buildup. "Pow…BoomBoomBoomvhmm…." Then the cats yelped as explosions happened overhead of their rocky cover, & guess by who. "GYahahahaahhh-Hahahahahh…." Inferno was making an insane mad laughter in having pin his prey right into a corner. "GWuhhohohh-Hahahahh…." Then Inferno click a dial on his missile launcher that started to spray out flames as he waved it around like a crazy pyromaniac. "GRUUUAaaughhh!/AAAUUUuaaghhhh!" Tigatron & Cheetor made yelp cries as they lean down to avoid the flames from burning them & tried to back away. "WUh-Hahahaahhh…." Inferno continues to laugh like a maniac as he lets his flames go around until they burn someone. "I'll deal with this one! Tigatron - Maximize!" Tigatron issued this off to Cheetor to leave this to him; as he transforms into Robot Mode & brings out his Quasar Cannon. "The royalty commands your wreckage, Destroyer Of My Colony!" Inferno lectured off to Tigatron in what his leader wants done with the Maximals, especially to Tigatron who destroyed his 'colony' the moment he came online: while never knowing that Tigatron was locking onto him "Give my regards to the pit, Predacon!" Tigatron issued off to say when taking his aim at the target. "Pow-Bam! Pow-Bam! Pow-Bam! Pow-Bam!" Then from the few shots Tigatron made, his Quasar Cannon hit the left shoulder, then the chest, left leg to right leg as it turn Inferno around to expose his jet function on his rear. "Pow-Bam! Pow…." Smiling with a cocky grin, Tigatron took the shots to hit the target. "GRAAARRRrruaughhh!" Inferno was seen losing his balance in the air as he was zig-zagging around in the air, while Tigatron's last shot missed & was heading for the mountain's peak. During which, familiar other white tiger saw where the energize shot was heading, not seeing that it was heading straight for….the remaining Predacon Arsenal. "KABLAMmmmm…BOOmvvhmmm!" Without warning, that one shot caused an explosive chain reaction that lit up the mountain's peak. There was so much explosive action, that Tigatron soon took the moment to see it & also saw…the other white tiger on the ledge that was having trouble. Tigatron showed a shock reaction as the mountain was having a rock slide, as the poor other white tiger creature was unable to escape, & was soon…drifted down the mountain from the major rock slide action. "Snowstalker!" Tigatron yelled out the name of his friend, the friend he knew since he came online into the world. As he ran, Tigatron looked to see his right hand held his Quasar Cannon, the source of what caused the problem, & dropped it to rush towards the bottom of the rock slide. "GRRruaagh….GRRRRRuaaghh!" Tigatron struggled to lift up one of the heavy rocks to toss it aside, then bash left to right more rocks away. B'Boom, Mach Kick, Jackrabbit, Cheetor & Dinobot approached in Beast Mode to observe Tigatron's effort to save his friend,sensing a disturbance of the barbarian's actions & emotions. "No…No…No…" Tigatron protest off as he spread the debris to find his friend under all this & hope she was okay, but… "Hugh!" But soon, Tigatron found the other white tiger, & it was….not in a good way. "Grugrugurrr-ROOoarrrrrgh!" Tigatron lightly grip his fist as he growled up to the sky before crossing his arms to his chest. Tigatron kneel down, then turn to cover his face with his right arm, as if…weeping. B'Boom, Mach Kick, Jackrabbit, Cheetor & Dinobot watch in seeing this action, as they can only tell what happened, Snowstalker, the white tiger that Tigatron befriended long ago…was no more. Category:Story